Pomona Sprout
Pomona Sprout was the Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff house. Her talented student Neville Longbottom succeeded her as the Herbology professor, but it is unknown if she shares the Herbology lessons with Longbottom or retired. Her most notable accomplishment is having prepared a draught of mandrake to revive those who had been petrified during the incident in which the Chamber of Secrets was opened for the second time in 1992. Sprout was also one of the first fighting participants in the Battle of Hogwarts, as she assisted Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Horace Slughorn with ousting Severus Snape from his post as headmaster. Biography Early life Little is known about Sprout's early life. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during her youth and was sorted into Hufflepuff house. As Hogwarts Professor At some point during her life, she became the teacher of Herbology at Hogwarts, and the Head of Hufflepuff. 1992/1993 school year Sprout taught her second year students to work with Mandrake plants in the Greenhouse 3. After the Slytherin's Basilisk's attacks at Hogwarts, Sprout was made responsible for raising the Mandrakes to full maturity, at which point their juice was used to revive the Petrified victims of said Basilisk. 1994/1995 school year In 1994, Sprout showed her fourth-year class how to collect Bubotuber pus for use as a cure for persistent acne. That same year she comforted Amos Diggory and his wife after the death of their son,Hufflepuff student Cedric Diggory, whom she knew well. 1995/1996 school year Sprout was a non-vocal supporter of Harry Potter's story about Lord Voldemort's return. Like many teachers at Hogwarts, she detested Dolores Umbridge's presence and did her best to disobey her. On one such occasion, she awards twenty house points to Gryffindor because Harry passed her a watering can. She also accompanied Professor McGonagall in soothing Sybill Trelawney and taking her back to the Castle, after she was sacked by the then-High Inquisitor. 1996/1997 school year Sprout showed her sixth year class how to remove pods from Snargaluff trees, early in the school year. Later, after the The Battle of the Lightning-Struck Tower, Sprout met with fellow staff members Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn and Rubeus Hagrid to discuss the future of Hogwarts. Sprout was a staunch advocate of keeping Hogwarts open after Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's death, stating that Dumbledore would have wanted it so. She also supported the suggestion that Dumbledore should be laid to rest at Hogwarts, though no Headmaster has ever received a burial there before. Sprout attended Dumbledore's funeral, where she appears cleaner than her students have ever seen her before. 1998 Sprout continued teaching her students during the Carrows and Snape's tenure at Hogwarts. Later in the school year, she helped in the evacuation and defence of Hogwarts Castle during the Battle of Hogwarts. She led the Hufflepuff house to safety and collected numerous plants with the help of some students including Neville Longbottom to use against the attacking Death Eaters. Among the plants used were Devil's Snare, Mandrakes, Venomous Tentacula, and Snargaluff pods. Professor Sprout ultimately survived the battle. Post-War What became of her after the death of Lord Voldemort is unknown; she presumably remained teaching at Hogwarts though by 2017 she was replaced by Neville Longbottom, one of her students in the past. Etymology * Pomona was the goddess of fruit trees, gardens and orchards in Roman mythology * Sprout is a verb meaning "to begin to grow, shoot forth, as a plant from a seed"http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/sprout Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' de:Pomona Sprout ru:Помона Стебль Sprout, Pomona Sprout, Pomona Sprout, Pomona Sprout, Pomona Sprout, Pomona Sprout, Pomona Sprout, Pomona Sprout, Pomona Sprout, Pomona